In The Rain
by leeann83
Summary: ShikamaruxTemari....whew!after years, i had already invented it.hope u all like it. its a nice story. it all started while at the cave with heavy rain.
1. Chapter 1

In The Rain Chapter I: Caring Arms It was already sunset when it rained in Konoha. Temari, felt in pale and in fever because she had no umbrella. But she did not used her big fan because she does not want it to had any dirt. So she walked towards the forest, but did not noticed that her skirt was torn while fighting with some rock ninjas. So while walking towards her apartment, she feels that she can stumble or fall at the walkway.

On the other hand, Shikamaru, had gone around the forest, saw a torn cloth of with some stains of blood. When he was on the street, he saw a girl ninja, ready to fall at the ground at any time. Then he thought of who is it because he was to remember the sand colored hair he had seen, and the cloth he had found at the forest, looks like the skirt she had. Of course, Temari felt a different mood when she did not know the unfamiliar feeling is about to make her burst. But when Shikamaru saw her ready to fall, he hurriedly came to catch him at his gentle arms.

" Hey, what's happening to you? Te----Temari?" he said with concern on his eyes, and his whole body became frightened because he remembered she was the brother of the scary Saboku No, Gaara. And not because of it, he was also shocked because he remembered, too, their fight, that made him to have his interest. Meaning, she is the one whom he crushes most of his life!

" Oh my, hey, wake up! Your burning in fever! I must get you to the nearest hospital! But... Oh my its closed before sunset..hey, wake up. I must bring you to a safer place than here..." he said, with sincerity on his eyes. " Oh my, your brothers gonna kill me if they sees me handling you"  
He then, saw a cave, where he thought he could drove Temari there for rest but he did not know, someone is spying on them. And they did not also know, some important secrets can be revealed if they will continue this heck-like thing. When they are almost at the cave, Shikamaru led Temari's head to his lap to let her sleep. Then he felt her forehead and it almost looks like she will burn in flames because of her fever. Then he remembered that his mother thought him some healing styles and techniques then his skills and special technique from his father. And when he saw some leaves outside the cave, he thought that he can use those to make her breathing rate at normal. But when he was about to put off Temari's head out of his lap, she accidentally woke up and some dizzy illusions came to her sight and then she rubbed her eyes and saw that was only, only a man that holds her head, now confused, and keep asking to herself on where they are, why they are there, why she is lying on his lap and sleeping and why she is there. And why on so many ninjas in the world, why she is with, with------

"Na...Nara...Shika...Nara Shikamaru?" she gently asked and looked at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

In The Rain Chapter II: The Cave Which started All But when he was about to put off Temari's head out of his lap, she accidentally woke up and some dizzy illusions came to her sight and then she rubbed her eyes and saw that was only, only a man that holds her head, now confused, and keep asking to herself on where they are, why they are there, why she is lying on his lap and sleeping and why she is there. And why on so many ninjas in the world, why she is with, with------

"Na...Nara...Shika...Nara Shikamaru?" she gently asked and looked at him. -  
"Na...Nara...Shika...Nara Shikamaru?" she gently asked and looked at him. 

"Why are we here, and what's happening? And why, why am I sleeping on your..."

"On my lap?" cutted Shikamaru "Yes..." answered Temari "I saw you walking at the street. Maybe, you are very tired training at the woods and you fet you are going to fall any time on the ground, and i catched you exactly at my arms. But when I was to put tou to the hospital, I remembered it was closed before sunset and I saw this cave. I drove you here for you to take some sleep. Stay here and I'll get your medicine..." he replied to her.  
Temari felt that she is cold when a soft breeze came to her. Then Shikamaru saw her, hugging her own body so tight. So he gave his jacket to her. Temari, a brave ninja, became a coward person at that time, when she heard it from his mouth that spoke to her.

"Do not worry, I will come back here as fast as I could." he said to her wih concerned eyes.

After almost an hour, he had not arrived yet. So the concerned and decreasing in force Temari, tried to follow him. But when she jumped out of the window, she looked down and swayed. Then shikamaru saw her about to fall, he hurriedly catched Temari on his arms and carried her back to the cave. The rocks that he had stepped are not so mighty and it made an impact to the cave that formed a landslide, blocking their way out. He then, hugged Temari in his arms, in feeling that she might be lost if he did not arrived earlier. Then Temari asked him:  
"Why did you saved me?" she asked

"Because...Because your brothers might kill me if I let you die" he explained

"Hey...Your breath as its smoke...Your freezing..."she said while looking at him

"I am okay, Just sleep there" said shikamaru

"NO! You had done so many things to me...let me help you for its change.." she said while giving his own jacket

" But..." he replied

" Don't had to complain..." she led his head to her lap while lending him again the jacket that at the first time he had refused to get. She already knew that his heat temperature is now at 33.5 degrees. Then she did not sleep to guard him. While guarding him she thought of a plan- she thought that she might use her fan to break the rocks that blocks their way out. But her hand was under his face and she tried to get it out. Then he accidentally woke up but he did not expressed it. He already knew that it is her plan. So when she touched her weapon, he sat at her side and stopped her.

"But i'll charge my fan so we can go out!" she replied to him with a shout

"No it's actually useless! The wind that your fan will execute can also break the rocks above us! We can be pressed down by all of it and die! It can also cause a landslide that can hurt people of konoha!" He explained with a loud voice.

Temari felt that she is useless. So when Shikamaru looked at her, it looks like millions of problems came to her life that can happen in an extraordinary being and did not solved any of them.

"Temari, I'm sorry for...for what I had said..." He said to her with a confessing face

Shikamaru said it to her while he launched an "aggressive hug" to her. Temari, shocked and embraced her arms to him.

" It's okay. It's no ones fault" she said with a great smile on her face

When he felt her arms embracing his body, his mouth accidentally smiled and his mouth spoke to her while the "aggressive hug" was happening:

" I..." 


	3. Chapter 3

In The Rain Chapter III: Warm Hands

When he felt her arms embracing his body, his mouth accidentally smiled and his mouth spoke to her while the "aggressive hug" was happening:

" I"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I..."

Word were cutted when the rocks that blocked their way out got off their sight when a blonde boy helped them...and it is..of course...the mischief but lucky...Uzomaki Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru! Temari?" he heed to him

"Wanted to stop embracing each other and get out?" he said with a great big smile

Because of her happiness, she accidentally hugged and kissed Shikamaru on his cheeks because for a long time, stocked in a dark place, they can now get out of the cave.

"Hehehehe...Shikamaru...Is that blonde girl Temari your...your girl...your girlfriend? He questioned him with an evil grinn

"Oh my, She's not my girlfriend...And...how are you with Hyuuga Hinata?" he answered, trying to change the topic

"Hey you genius! Don't even try to change the topic! And if she is not your girlfriend, why are you embracing her?" Always, with an evil grinn.

"You know that I liked her since the Fourth Chuunin Exam started. and dont even try to say it to anyone. And I'll explain to you later. We must find her quickly. She still had her sick" Shikamaru said with smiling eyes.  
"Come ON! What are you waiting for? If I find her first, I'll tell your secret" Again, evil grinn On the other case, Temari, saw a little cat and cuddled it for a long time. So Shikamaru, saw her still playing with the cat. Unnoticed by her, he used his Shadow Manipulation Technique. So when she was to step, she can't control herself. And she knew who was the one who can do it to her. She already knew that it is Shikamaru.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked when he carried her on his arms.

"Your not so well...let me take you to your home." He answered

"What's my choice? You are already controlling me now." she said while she hugged his neck to keep her from harm.

While at their apartment, Kankuro, planning to surprise Temari, had already hired a cat that will bring him some informations all about what was happening to her elder sister.

It was already blockout at Konoha when these two arrived. But when they have gotten there, they felt something strange.

"had you smelled that nasty and blood- like smell? she asked to him

" Yes...it seems like a dead rat...Fresh dead rat..." He replied

They looked for Kankuro at everyside of their apartment...The last place is the kitchen where sharp things where kept. She looked and something strange happened they did not also expect at their whole lives.

"Oh my, what's this? blood, at the ceiling? Then she looked up, and saw a strange thing

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed so loud as she could

Shikamaru heard her and quickly ran to her. But when he is about to catch her when she is going to him, a cat pushed him forcely. Then he accidentally pulled her to the floor and a shocking event happened: they found out his body over Temari's. But not also body..also their lips are...TOGETHER! So he hurriedly put off his lip and helped her to stand up.

"I'm so..." he tried to plead

Kankuro's plan was succesful! They are both shocked, become numb and then, blushed. His words again, cutted when he heard Kankuro was crying in laughter.

"Hey!I saw it! I totally saw it! You kissed!You blushed!Then became!hehehehe!o!so numb!Then Shocked! hahahahaha! hehehehehe! hihihihi! hihihihihihihahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed and laughed, unnoticing that Temari was again pale.

"Kankuro..You mus..." she was to say..but she fainted.

"Temari!" Shikamaru had exactedly catched her on his arms. When he had touched his forehead again, she had gained more fever because of the "accidental kiss'' that he accidentally gave to her(because he had a sick too). So he called the "certified romantic" Kankuro to call a doctor. Shikamaru, stayed at her side until he saw her desk. Almost half of it were his pictures! Then he saw a secret slumbook where she had written: I love you --------u. I wish you had the same feelings for me." Until after that, he putted it to the same place, and unnoticedly slept, holding the hands of each other tightly.

After few hours of waiting, Temari woke up at exactly on four o'clock in the morning when she saw Shikamaru sleeping beside her, holding her simple hand. Then Shikamaru felt that she was already awake. Then they sat and forgot on what these two are holding on.

"Are you alright? How's your feeling? Did you sleep well?" said the concerned Shikamaru

"Don't worry. I'm already alright. Just like I had cough and cold." she answered, changing the direction of her eyes, slightly like the real her.

"Oh my, I thought something so bad had happened to you."

Silence enveloped the whole room on about just a minute. Then, rain again dropped. Then they noticed something warm on their hands. They saw that their hands are together. Then they both looked at each others eyes, and gently put off their hands from holding. They both looked at the window, slightly looking at each other, blushing.

"I...I'm sorry...for...for what happened last night..." he explained to her

"I am the one who must say sorry to you. Kankuro is my younger brother, and its my fault cause I had done nothing just to stop him because of this stupid sick." She told to him

She then, again slept at her bed. Shikamaru felt sorry for all of these things. But even it happened, he is also alright because he feels that she was also taking care of him. Then he felt her cold, and putted a blanket on her. But when he again fall asleep, Temari again woke up and saw him freezing. So she made a technique that can make his heat temperature normal. 


	4. Chapter 4

In The Rain Chapter IV: Conversations

She then, again slept at her bed. Shikamaru felt sorry for all of these things. But even it happened, he is also alright because he feels that she was also taking care of him. Then he felt her cold, and putted a blanket on her. But when he again fall asleep, Temari again woke up and saw him freezing. So she made a technique that can make his heat temperature normal. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she made a technique that can make his heat temperature normal.

Shikamaru again woke up, but confused when he noticed that it can't be Temari, cause she is taking a sleep. He then, saw a cat with a bag of medicine. He then took it and gave it to himself and to Temari when she woke up.

"So it's still raining." he said.

"You can stay here until the rain stop." she told to Shikamaru while looking at the window.

"Oh my, Thanks for all." he replied

But when Kankuro heard the news, he knew that the rain will still come in days, or maybe in two months, it will stop but will come and come until in the second month it will ends. But it was already hot that day and they decided to take a training. So when night came, Shikamaru doesn't know where to sleep. But when it comes to Kankuro's room, he said that he is sorry because he was lazy and his room was dirty. No way when it goes to Gaara's room. Their sure of what outcome will happen if he will stay and sleep there. Like at the living room, only less than Kankuro's room. So the only room left was at Temari's. The problem is, there are no any blankets or bed sheets he can use to sleep on!So Temari decided to let him sleep at her bed. But the condition is, they must look at the other side of the bed to avoid some unnecessary events. But...

"...!" something happened even they wanted to avoid it! They did not noticed that their lips are again TOGETHER AGAIN ACCIDENTALLY! So they quickly disconnected their lips and of course...

"I'm...I'm so sorry" said the two blushing ninjas

A cat told Kankuro on what happened and he looked at Temari's room and found out that it seems that they are beginning to be numb again.

"Hihihihi...you clever cat..." he told to the cat secretly

When they are about to eat, Kankuro gave Temari a letter. It's an invitation to the reunion of all classes of ninjas. Then he left both of them. Shikamaru, noticed that it's so silent at the dining room.

"Temari, if you knew a person likes you, how do you react?" Shikamaru asked to the real Temari

"It always depends on what you feel. Why are you asking?" She answered with a question

"Nothing. Can you tell me some of your secrets? I won't tell it to anyone. Trust me." he told to her

"I'm so sorry. But a word for me can tell all...A word for me means all...A word can tell and reveal all of my deepest secrets."she told to him with her eyes direction on her meal

"What if I like y...I mean her?(oh my, so close!)" he said carefully, even he was to say is "you"

"Of course, she can be also happy." she answered, ready to like the topic of their conversations

"Do you think how she'll react if I told her that I loved her?" he replied back

"Like my answer, it depends. Maybe if she doesn't like you, she will always tease you secretly on everything you do. But if she likes you, she might be surprised and be happy. Some prove it, some do not face he truth that they like you...People are so rude..." Temari answered, unsure if she is the girl that Shikamaru says.  
Shikamaru, saw her face wearing a sad frown on their conversations and asked why her expression was like that.

"It's because I had the same feeling as yours. I didn't know if he loved me, but it looks like I wanted to stop this feeling. But after On what I had learned from myself, looks like I can't do what I am planning--to stop my feelings." She said hushly

"But how can you prove to yourself that you almost loved a person?" he again asked.

"It is if you wanted to take care of her always. For you, she's your life. You want to seek for her in seconds when she's not beside you. If she touches you, looks like your going to a crazy ride. And, if you wanted to kiss her on her lips." she cutted and she spoke on her mind: "Looks like I loved my secret. Like I loved him." she then blushed. Guidely with her bangs covering her face.

"Oh my, seems I loved her more than anything." he said to himself

After a few seconds of silence, Kankuro entered the dining room.

"Hey you two now have your own conversations after you dad been together in bed! Had you made a baby? And can I join in?" silly Kankuro said loudly

Temari, getting irritated to him, caught her fan and striked him on his back.

"Respect who were eating." she said with a slight anger on her face.

"Oh my, these two are real siblings? or real enemies?" he said to himself and chuckled.

"Kankuro, clean the table and wash the dishes!" she commanded. While the chuckling Shikamaru, started to laugh.

While having free time, she decided to not to sit but to clean the house. Of course, Shikamaru volunteered to help. When cleaning the kitchen, she accidentally slipped on a banana peel that Kankuro had left.

"Ouch! My back hurts!" said quietly even it looks like she is dying in pain. 

When Shikamaru heard something in the kitchen, he quickly got there and saw Temari, hands on her back.

"Come on. Grab my hand." he said, while lending his hands to her

"Thanks." said the blushing Temari, Holding his hands to help her stand.

Temari decided to take a bath after cleaning. Shikamaru, saw her hair unponied, said to himself that it seems that she is more beautiful even she is dirty. When Temari faced the mirror, she said to herself that all she had said to him was happening to her. On the other hand, Shikamaru, lost her on his sight and saw the bathroom light open. So he got to Temari's room, and again looked for her slumbook and even greater thing he saw on what had been written: I love this guy, I like him more than my life." then he saw another clue: --i------. He then, putted it on the same place and got out of the room. Then Temari noticed that her door was opened. She then, hid Shikamaru's pictures at her secret hide out and again wrote at her slumbook: I hope that -----m--- won't be able to remember all on what he saw at my desk. I know! I must put him a code name..Maybe...maybe RAIN suits him because, he was there to save me when I am almost dying IN THE RAIN... Then, she hid it to her hide out and quickly got to the backyard.

Shikamaru, again saw her at the backyard, practicing the summoning Technique to test on how their communication works. Hair unponied, she decided to let her summoned animal go and get out to get her pony tales. Then she accidentally bumped from Shikamaru's body, and he said the "accidental words" that came out from his mouth. "Can I go with you in the reunion party?" he said with a shocked face

"Huh?" Temari answered, still twisted on what he had said "Can I go with you in the reunion party?" he again said 


End file.
